Combustión de Amor
by kroder9693
Summary: Dejándolo todo de lado Vivo anhelando respirar El costo de la confianza es siempre la traición Ahora ni si quiera estoy sorprendido Yo soy el estúpido por creerlo Gente, el amor es siempre lo mismo atte: Natsuki


**Saludos a todos quienes se dedicaran un poco de su tiempo para leer las locuras que invaden mi cabeza, este es un pequeño one-shot inspirado en la canción de beast – YeY espero le agrade y no me maten por poner como pareja el natnao bueno sin más por el momento espero lo disfruten**

 _AMOR_

 _Es una inútil combustión de emociones_

 _Y ya no me queda nada que quemar_

 _Doy vueltas y vueltas sin fin_

 _Pero al final estoy en vuelta en el mismo lugar_

 _Constantemente me caigo y vuelvo a levantar_

 _Necesito tu mano, me estiro pero no puedo alcanzarla_

 _Vivir sin amar a nadie, sólo me queda volverme loco_

Por las calles encharcadas de agua se ve pasar a muy alta velocidad una motocicleta Ducati Superbike 899 negra, el conductor una bella chica de aproximadamente 25 años piel de porcelana, un cuerpo de infarto, su largo cabello azul cobalto pero sin duda lo que más llamaba la atención eran sus ojos parecidos a dos hermosa esmeraldas, lamentablemente ahora se encontraban derramando amargas lágrimas desde que salió de aquel bar donde solía ahogar sus penas desde hace 3 meses atrás, las llantas de la motocicleta derrapaban cada vez que tomaba una curva cualquiera que pudiera notar la forma en la que conducía podría decir que se trataba de un profesional y no estaban tan equivocados ella era todo una profesional Natsuki Kruger la tres veces campeona consecutiva del Campeonato del Mundo de MotoGP una novata que a grandes pasos logro llegar hasta el lugar donde se encontraba rodeada de fama riquezas y lamentablemente también de amistades falsas, amores de una noche, gente que la amaba y otros más quienes la odiaban aunque realmente nada de eso le importaba hasta que un día llego a su vida en dos piernas torneadas , cuerpo perfecto , pelo rojizo y ojos verdes olivo el dichoso amor o almenos eso era lo que pensaba cuando realmente era el impostor tan concentrada estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de del auto frente a ella hasta las luces de este la cegaron por un momento trato de esquivarlo dando un volantazo ocasionando que las llantas de la moto resbalaran y con ello su cuerpo saliera volando raspando el pavimento quedando acostada boca arriba el casco que por suerte llevaba quedo partido a la mitad, abrió lentamente los ojos miro el cielo oscuro, la lluvia caía con mayor fuerza, en su cabeza los recuerdos comenzaron a llegar

 _Sin amor, emociones inútiles_

 _Cualquier palabra que busque confortarme, no gracias_

 _Olvídate de esas emociones inútiles_

 _Mi corazón ya está destrozado por ese insignificante vidrio_

 _Todos libérense como si estuvieran locos_

 _Todos muevan sus cuerpos y así vivan esta noche_

 _Mas ardiente que el verano, sube la temperatura_

 _No necesito nada, no tengo deseos ni expectativas_

 _Bebe un poco más, no me importa si por dentro estoy desgastado y desgarrado_

Flash back

2 años atrás

Natsuki se encontraba en un pequeño bar festejando su tercer campeonato ganado dentro de las grandes ligas del motocross junto a todo su equipo la noche iba y venia entre risas, halagos, consejos y mucho alcohol

- **Salud por nuestra pequeña Nat que a hecho morder el polvo a esos mocosos en la pista…** _gritaba Midori la cual era representante la peliazul_

-salud… _coreaban el resto del equipo_

- **gracia a todos sin ustedes no lo habría logrado son el mejor equipo que he tenido…** decía la peliazul

 **-acaso dices eso porque somos el único equipo que has tenido desde que empezaste a participar…** dijo un chico llamado Takeda las risas de los demás no se hicieron esperar ocasionando un gran sonrojo en la chica, el tiempo seguía pasando y poco a poco el grupo de personas se fue retirando alegando que había sido un día largo y tenían que descansar llegando el momento en que la peliazul se despidió de todos acordando verse en dos semanas para arreglar pendientes salió de bar caminando hacia el otro lado de la calle donde había dejado aparcada su motocicleta comenzó a buscar las llaves dentro de su bolsa distrayéndose en el proceso, no noto a la chica pelirroja frente a ella que estaba igual o más distraída que ella viendo su celular hasta que ambos cuerpos chocaron ocasionando que la joven pelirroja callera al suelo lastimándose en el tobillo izquierdo

 **-pero qué demonios…** soltó la chica peliroja

 **-lo siento mu** …la peliazul no pudo terminar noto como la chica más baja sobaba su tobillo con insistencia y en su rostro se dibujaba una mueca de dolor **–te encuentras bien?...** pregunto con preocupación

– **claro que no acabo de chocar contigo idiota y me has mandado directo al piso…** la pelirroja trato de levantarse pero fue en vano el dolor se lo impedía

– **bueno pues si cierta chica no hubiera estado tan concentrada mirando su celular se hubiese dado cuenta con quien choco y no estarías aquí llamando idiota… idiota! …** ambas se dedicaron miradas cargadas de odio su duelo de miradas duro poco ya que la pelirroja comenzó a reír seguida de la peliazul la cual la ayudo a levantarse recargándola en la motocicleta …

– **soy Natsuki Kruger**

– **Juliet Nao** …ambas se miraron directo a los ojos **–pfff…** bufo la pelirroja **–buena manera de terminar la noche**

**–yo diría el resto de la madrugada…** volvieron a reír Natsuki se ofreció a llevarla hasta su casa lo cual Nao acepto gustosamente incluso la peliazul se ofreció en revisar su tobillo a lo cual la pelirroja se negaba al principio pero termino cediendo invitándola a pasar después de dos horas Natsuki salió del lugar con una gran sonrisa, el número de la chica y una cita para el fin de semana.

Llego hasta su departamento siendo recibida por un cachorro huski de a cual lo tomo entre brazos se dirigió hasta su cama lanzándose en ella no se preocupó por quitarse la ropa lentamente fue dejándose llevar por el cansancio y lo único que pasaba por su mente era el extraño encuentro con la pelirroja

El fin de semana llego las chicas acordaron verse en un parque cercano a la casa de nao, entre platicas la noche callo Natsuki se ofreció llevarla de regreso a su casa lo cual nao acepto encantada acordando así otra salida, las chicas se fueron conociendo por su parte la peliazul sabía que nao estudiaba actuación, vivía sola ya que había perdido a sus padres durante un asalto así que tuvo que valerse por sí misma desde temprana edad y eso era una de las cualidades que más atraía a la de ojos esmeralda como fue avanzando los meses la conexión entre ambas se hacía más fuerte hasta que dar paso al amor y comenzar una relación los primeros meses fue todo color rosa el amor siempre estaba presente aunque Natsuki había cambiado demasiado todo su tiempo libre se lo dedicaba a Nao tanto que empezaba a descuidar sus entrenamientos a consecuencia de eso perdió algunas carreras , ya no salía con sus amigos y cuando sus compañeros o amigos le reclamaban ella solo decía que estaba enamorada los más cercanos a ella trataron de hacerla razonar diciéndole que no estaba bien pero solo se molestaba a más de un fulano le había partido la nariz por escucharlos hablar mal de su novia y es que se corrían rumores de que la pelirroja no era más que una mujer de cascos ligeros que había tenido la suerte de encontrar su minita de oro con la motociclista la cual siempre le cumplía todos sus gustos en varias ocasiones confronto a la chica la cual siempre negaba todo y termina contentándola con una noche de pasión lamentablemente todo cambio un día que Natsuki se encontraba arreglando su moto para salir con Nao pues últimamente se veian poco ya que la pelirroja siempre estaba ocupada o muy cansada para atenderla cuan vio llegar al viejo Yamada el cual solo le lanzo un sobre

FLASH BACK

3 MESES ATRÁS

– **querías pruebas ahí las tienes…** Salió del lugar así como llego dejando a una Natsuki con cara de confusión mirado el sobre en el suelo lo recogió y lo abrió llevándose una gran sorpresa el sobre contenía unas fotos donde Nao salía de diferentes hoteles y con diferentes hombres y algunas chicas entre los cuales pudo reconocer a uno Sergay Wáng su rival en las carreras, sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas cayendo sobre las fotografías entre sus manos, su celular comenzó a sonar era un mensaje de la pelirroja que decía que no se podrían ver había surgido un contra tiempo en ese momento un sentimiento de odio creció en la peliazul tomo las llaves de su motocicleta y arranco derrapando sobre el asfalto directo a la casa de la pelirroja aún tenía la esperanza que todo fuera mentira una broma mientras sentía el aire golpear sus rostro llegaron a su mente todos esos momentos en que la pelirroja le daba escusas para no verse o las ocasiones en que fue a buscarla y no la encontraba en casa a lo cual los vecinos de la chica le decían que no la esperara que Nao siempre era así desaparecía por días o no llegaba a dormir e inclusa las peleas que tuvo en algunos bares donde la manzana de la discordia era su novia porque algún chico decía conocer más allá debajo de sus falda e incluso se empezaba a dar cuenta que los rumores no aran tan falsos como su chica se lo aseguraba , llego a su destino bajándose de la moto dándose cuenta que en la entrada estaba otra motocicleta muy bien conocida por ella, pudo sentir como algo dentro de ella se rompía camino a paso lento como si tuviera miedo de lo que encontraría a dentro de la casa saco la llave que la misma Nao le dio abrió con cuidado entro camino despacio hacia la habitación comenzó a escuchar gemidos los cuales solo hacían que la rabia en ella creciera limpio sus lágrimas y abrió la puerta de golpe haciendo que los dos cuerpo sobre la cama se

Voltearan a ver

– **así que todo era verdad…** Soltó la peliazul con coraje **–hace cuanto que me vez cara de idiota**

Nao la miraba sorprendida, pero solo fue por un instante y una sonrisa burlona se dibujó en su rostro **–en verdad quieres saberlo amor…** Se levantó de la cama mostrando su desnudes tomo la bata que se encontraba en el suelo acercándose a la peliazul quedando frente a ella **– siempre te mentí, nunca te ame todo fue una farsa que armamos sergey y yo para ver a la gran Natsuki Kruger caer…** Se alejó de ella para poder ir a lado del chico el cual soltó una pequeña risa y beso fogosamente

– **cómo pudieron par de miserables…** mordía su labio sentía tanto coraje **–yo siempre di todo por ti, incluso deje a un lado mi carrera porque tú me lo pediste, me aleje de mis amigos, siempre complacía tus gustos dime cómo puedes hacerme esto…**

– **y valla que fue fácil moldearte a como quería eres tan ingenua y estabas tan enamorada que nunca cuestionaste nada en verdad que me divertí bueno nos divertimos mucho contigo no es así amor…** dándole un pequeño beso al chicho

 **–si lo fue…pronuncio el chico que no había hablado hasta ese momento te lo dije Kruger que te aplastaría y si no pude en la pista lo logre quitándote lo que más amas no te imaginas lo dichoso que me siento de verte sufrir en este momento**

Natsuki tenía tantas ganas de golpear a ambos pero se contuvo solo dio media vuelta y salió de ese lugar con lágrimas en los ojos

Fin del flash back

 _Bebe un poco más_

 _Más ardiente que el verano_

 _Incluso estoy harto de estar triste_

 _En el reflejo no estoy llorando_

 _Dejándolo todo de lado_

 _Vivo anhelando respirar_

 _El costo de la confianza es siempre la traición_

 _Ahora ni si quiera estoy sorprendido_

 _Yo soy el estúpido por creerlo_

 _Gente, el amor es siempre lo mismo_

Se encontraba bebiendo en un viejo bar recordando todos los momentos en compañía de la pelirroja era ya muy tarde y llovía pero en realidad ya no le importaba nada solo quería olvidar se había enterado que había perdido su pase al campeonato sentía que poco a poco su vida se acababa, cansada de todo salió del lugar tambaleándose en el proceso tomo las llaves de la moto y arranco no se detuvo hasta que sintió un duro golpe recuerdos llenaban su cabeza hasta que pudo cerrar los ojos y dejar de sentir las gotas de lluvia sobre su rostro confundiéndose con sus lagrimas

 _A la conclusión a la que he llegado es que estoy solo desde el comienzo hasta el final_

 _Sólo estoy haciendo esto para olvidarte, todo esto es una excusa_

 _Mientras espero por ti, sé que no volverás y empiezo a odiarlo todo_


End file.
